Many patients and, in particular, elderly patients, have breathing disorders that necessitate the use of oxygen. In certain extreme cases, the patient must have oxygen for breathing available at all times and, in particular, when the patient is exerting him or herself, as for example, when walking. Oxygen bottle caddies on wheels are presently available for transporting oxygen bottles. However, these devices require the use of one of the patient's hands to propel the bottle, thus rending them impractical for use when the patient must also use a walker to get about. Attempts to mount an oxygen bottle upon a walker have been proven to be less than satisfactory because the bottle typically renders the walker unstable and extremely difficult to manage. This, in turn, can pose a dangerous situation for an elderly or weak patient which can lead to a potentially damaging fall.
Alternately, patients who cannot walk utilize wheelchairs to get from place to place. There are known oxygen bottle carriers that are designed specifically for use with such appliances, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,001. However, there are associated problems with such carriers. For example, typically the extremely flexible fabric carrier sack must first be placed on the floor or other surface in a non-use position in order to push the oxygen bottle into the confines thereof. That is to say, it is extremely difficult, if not impossible for one person to load the bottle into the carrier in the use position on the wheelchair or walker. This is disadvantageous, particularly when attempting, for example, in trying to replace an empty bottle. In addition, there are also associated problems in attempting to attach the caddy to the wheelchair or other appliance in an effectively balanced manner. Still further, there are issues concerning whether the top of the bottle is effectively secured, for example, if the carrier were to fall, given the dangerous circumstances surrounding a pressurized oxygen bottle.